La vie n'est rien
by Oh'shi
Summary: Os slash HarryDrago. Quand Harry déprime et qu'il nous expose ses malheurs... Attention fic triste !


**LA VIE SANS UN VRAI AMOUR NE VAUT RIEN**

Êtes vous persuader de votre bonheur, vous autres, tous autant que vous êtes ? Moi j'étais sûr d'avoir une vie normale, d'être heureux, mais en quelques mois ce bonheur vient de s'écrouler.

Je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis. L'homme que j'aime ne m'aime pas...

Comment doit-on faire quand jour après jour notre monde s'écroule ? J'ai l'impression de n'être plus rien pour lui.

Drago Malfoy m'a-t-il seulement aimé un jour ?

Je me souviens... C'était il y a quatre ans. Drago et moi nous étions devenus amis après qu'il soit rentré dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait renié sa famille et avait combattu à nos cotés. Une fois que j'eu exterminé Voldychou en sixième année, ma vie me parraissait être un véritable paradis.

Sauf coté coeur où là...

Je n'avais eu encore personne dans ma vie. Les quelques baisers prudes que j'avais échangé avec Cho m'avait permis de me rendre compte que les filles ne m'attiraient pas.

Ouais, j'en étais sûr ! Je craquais pour un beau blondinet, prétentienx et vaniteux.

Horrible me direz vous ! Certes mais j'ai appris à le connaître mon serpentard et j'ai découvert pas mal de qualités chez lui.

Oui oui je vous assure il en a ! Vous voulez des exemples ? Et bien Drago sait être très tendre quand il le désire. Il avait toutes ses petites attentions, ces gestes doux et affectueux, sa main qui me carressait le visage comme une légère brise quand il passait à coté de moi. J'avais appris à tendre lègèrement le cou pour mieux acceuillir sa paume sur ma joue.

Drago pouvait être aussi très attentionné. Quand nous faisions les courses il achetait toujours des produits que j'aimais. Mais les choses ont vite changé...

En septième année, Drago était depuis deux ans avec Blaise Zabini. Lui aussi avait changé de camp sans pour toutes fois rejoindre les membres de l'Ordre. Il était passif. Il ne voulait pas s'engager dans une guerre qui lui avait retirer déjà ses deux frères. Bref, à force de cotoyer Drago, j'avais appris, à mes dépends, que Zabini n'était pas si vil qu'il ne parraissait. Il était même plutôt sympa !

Je trainais souvent avec eux deux car Ron et Hermione sortaient ensembles! Je me rappellerais toujours quand un Ron bafouillant a enfin demandé à une Hermione rouge de confusion de sortir avec lui. C'était devant les sabliers de Poudlard. Ah ! C'est un de mes plus beaux souvenirs ! Et les rubis de Griffondor étaient au plus haut !

Donc, pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité je restais la plupart du temps avec les deux serpentards. Eux n'étaient pas très démonstratifs. Oh biensûr tout le chateau savait qu'ils étaient ensembles ! L'annonce de leur relation avait fait l'effet d'une bombe à Poudlard !

Drago Malfoy était gay ! Le Prince des Serpentards était gay ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !

Mais Drago était resté le même ! Toujours aussi arrogant, toujours aussi fière de lui et je me demandais constamment comment Blaise pouvait le supporter ! C'est vrai, pour moi, j'avais l'idée qu'un couple devait être soudé et uni. Mais dans ce cas là, il n'y avait que Drago, Drago et encore Drago.

Je voyais bien que ça faisait de la peine à Blaise. L'être avec qui il était depuis deux années ne pensait qu'à sa propre petite personne ! Drago vivait pour lui. Si Blaise le suivait, tant mieux mais s'il n'était pas là, et bien tant pis. Je crois que Blaise aurait bien voulu montrer un peu plus souvent leur amour aux poudlardiens. Il voulait être plus expressif, et notamment il m'avait un jour confié qu'il rêvait de pouvoir embrasser Drago à pleine bouche en plein milieu de la grande salle mais que ce dernier s'y refusait formellement ! Quand Blaise avait essayé il s'était pris une avoinée digne de ce nom.

Etre repoussé par l'homme qu'on aime, n'est ce pas le pire des malheurs ?

Blaise et Drago partageaient cependant plein de choses en commun. Ils partageaient la chambre de Drago qui était préfét en chef et qui de surcroît possédait une chambre privée. Enfin, ils avaient l'air de s'aimer et à ce qu'on disait dans les couloirs... ils savaient s'aimer dans la solitude de leur chambre ! Comprennez par là que des fois ils faisaient l'amour tellement fort que les cachots étaient emplis de leur cris d'extase ! A croire que leur passion les dévoraient tant qu'ils en oubliaient de mettre les sorts d'insonorisations adéquats !

Et moi je languissais devant eux ! J'étais timide. Personne ne voulait réellement de moi. Tous les gars qui me draguer voulaient se taper le Survivant et Grand Sauveur du monde de Merlin. Mais moi, je ne supportais plus ce connard de Survivant ! Il me bouffait la vie. Je voulais être Harry, juste Harry. Je crois que finalement Drago l'avait compris car il ne faisait plus ses sales jeux de mots vicelards. Il était devenu presque agréable de fréquentation. C'est peut-être pour ça que je restais avec lui me direz vous...

Et un jour, tout bascula. Blaise se vit hériter de l'affaire d'un de ses oncles éloignés. Il ne pouvait refuser l'offre alléchante, mais pour cela, il dû quitter Poudlard en plein milieu de l'année scolaire. Drago et Blaise réstèrent néanmoins ensembles.

C'est Drago qui insista. Il disait qu'ils se verraient tous les weekends car Dumbeldore lui accorderait certainement des permissions de sorties exeptionnelles les weekends où il ne serait pas d'astreinte.

Blaise ne voulant pas non plus se séparer de son Drago adoré aptempéra pour cette solution qui parraissait être la plus sage. Tous pensaient que Drago et Blaise finiraient ensembles et peut-être se marirait-il un jour...

C'était vraiment le couple fétiche de Poudlard qui avait attiré tous les ragots et rumeurs possibles, mais c'était aussi un couple craint vu leur nature serpentardesque !

Trois mois se déroulèrent ainsi ! Drago partait trois weekend par mois. Il revenait le lundi matin juste avant son cours de potions avec Rogue, lequel ne faisait pas grand cas du retard plus ou moins long que le serpentard prenait à chacun de ses retours. Comme Blaise était absent, Drago se rapprocha de moi. Nous mangions parfois ensembles et mêmes nous travaillions ensembles. Il m'arrivait même de me mettre parfois avec lui en potion pour avoir de meilleurs résultats en la matière. Je me rapellerais toujours la tête de Rogue !

Biensûr que je me rendais compte des petits noms doux que Drago se mit soudainement à me donner. Mes amis me disaient que c'était louche. Que le serpentard avait sûrement craqué pour moi.

Que vouliez vous que je leur réponde ! Je leur disais : mais non, on est juste des amis ! Mais non, il fait ça pour rire. Et puis un jour j'ai pu leur prouver que j'avais raison. C'était un vendredi midi et exeptionnellement, pour une fois Blaise, avait réussi à se libérer de son travail prenant. Il était venu mangé à Poudlard, content de retrouver ses anciens camarades mais aussi de retrouver son... _chéri_ !

Je les revois encore ce jour là ! Ils entrèrent main dans la main dans la grande salle. Et ils passérent à la table des Lions pour nous saluer Ron, Hermione et moi même. Quand Drago fut juste à coté de moi il s'écria :

"Bonjour mon coeur ! "

Et ce devant Blaise ! Donc mes amis reconnurent que c'était juste une... _plaisanterie_.

Pourquoi ai-je eu mal tout au fond de moi quand on fut persaudé qu'il se jouait de moi ? Pourquoi cette douleur qui me vrillait la poitrine ? Avais-je passé trop de temps avec Drago et étais-je finalement tombé sous son charme. C'est vrai que tous ses petits mots doux qu'il me sussurait me faisait plaisir. Mais nous continuiions à passer du temps ensembles, tous les deux. Toujours plus de temps. Et ce n'est que quand Ron me fit part de sa solitude, me disant que je le laissais trop souvent seul, que je me rendis compte du jeu délicat auquel je participais.

Il fallait que je le reconnaisse ! J'étais tombé amoureux de Drago Malfoy.

A ce moment là, toutes mes bases s'écroulèrent. J'ai passé un mois horrible à me demander si je pouvais avoir une opportunité avec lui. J'avais l'impression qu'il tenait à moi, et même qu'il me draguait. Mais ce ne pouvait être ça puisqu'il continuait de voir Blaise.

Je me suis mis alors à espérer et à attendre une relation entre nous deux. Une relation dans la quelle moi, Harry, je pourrais m'endormir enfin dans les bras d'une personne. Et j'avais choisi le serpentard.

Alors, mes journées prirent un sens seulement quand je voyais Drago. Je n'attendais que ces moments tout au long de la journée. Mes nuits... Et bien je ne rêvais que de lui. Je l'immaginais me faire l'amour comme il le faisait à Blaise, pour que je prenne moi aussi du plaisir. Je ne supportais plus de m'endormir tous les soirs dans mon lit froid du dortoir sous ses rideaux qui finissaient à m'exaspèrer !

J'avais moi aussi envie de leur mettre le feu comme Dumbeldore mais je me retenais ! C'étaient plûtot mes draps qui pattissaient de mon état. J'ai du les changer souvent, et ce même en plein milieu de la nuit car mes rêves étaient si torrides que j'arrivais à jouir dans mon sommeil. Quand j'y repense j'ai honte vis à vis de mes camarades de chambrée !

Et Drago fit le pas de trop. Un soir, il m'invita à aller réviser mes ASPICS dans sa chambre. Ce que j'ai accepté sans grande difficulté. Mais j'avais peur, plus exactement, j'étais stréssé ! Ben oui ! J'allais resté avec Drago en tête à tête dans un lieu intime. Dans sa chambre ! Devais-je attendre une quelqonque entreprise de sa part. Car moi je savais que je ne pourrais rien tenter ! Je n'avais pas encore assez d'expèrience en ce domaine.

Alors, ce soir là, je me préparais lentement, essayant de me mettre en valeur sans trop en faire non plus ! J'avais essayé de me coiffer ! Quel désastre ça avait été ! Je me souviens que j'avais dû me relaver les cheveux pour qu'ils reprennent leur airs décoiffés qui finalement me donnaient un air sexy ! Ouais, je me plaisais comme ça !

Donc comme convenu à 21 heures, je toquais à la porte de sa chambre. Quand il m'ouvrit, je croyais qu'il allait entendre mon coeur tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Et ce fichu organe qui voulait quitter mon corps à la vitesse de la lumière !

J'étais pétrifié, j'en tremblais ! J'avais tuer le sorcier le plus con depuis le dernier siècle et me voilà comme un gosse face à une apparition !

Drago était tout simplement magnifique. Il avait oté sa robe de sorcier et était vétu d'un jean noir et d'un t-shirt blanc. Ses cheveux étaient comme les miens : DECOIFFES ! Alors ça pour une surprise, s'en était une ! Je voyais le vrai Malfoy pour une fois ! Il n'avait plus sur son visage ce masque d'arrogance qu'il portait chaque minute de la journée. Cette beauté naturelle était trop belle pour être vraie. Il avait du être forgé par les dieux et les fées !

Et moi, je restais stoïque devant sa porte. Quand il m'invita à entrer dans la pièce, j'étais mal à l'aise et je ne savais pas si finalement j'avais bien fait de venir !

Et puis, nous nous sommes assis sur son lit. Et nous avons travaillé. Contre toutes attentes de ma part, il ne se passa rien entre nous. Il restait face à moi et me souriait angéliquement. Je me suis perdu à ce moment. Je ne voulais plus qu'une chose : Drago !

Je fit part à Ron et Hermione de mes penchants. Il n'en furent pas étonnés vu que mon ami avait entendu les rêves plutot bruyant que je faisais les nuits. Et bien évidemment il les avait compté derrière mon dos !

Mais bref ! Ils me conseillérent tous deux de ne pas m'embaler car Malfoy était toujours avec Zanbini ! Et c'était bien vrai ! Je n'avais pas de place dans la vie de Drago. Elle était déjà toute prévue et planifiée aux coté de Blaise. Et moi... Et moi je rêvais de posséder quelqu'un que je ne pourrai jamais avoir.

A ce moment là, j'ai commencé à déprimer. Je ne m'alimentais plus, je ne vivais plus. J'étais devenu infecte avec le peu d'amis fidèles que j'avais. Je m'en voulais mais je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler. Je souffrais et Drago continuait avec ses mots doux. Il m'invitait de plus en plus dans sa chambre pour réviser. Et moi... Et moi, j'acceptais !

Quelle n'a pas été ma surprise où un soir il voulais qu'on s'allonge l'un à coté de l'autre pour apprendre nos leçons. Il me semblait toujours lire la même ligne tant sa présence si proche à mes cotés me troublait. Je sentais son odeur de musc et je voyais ses mains au combien délicates, fines et douces tourner les pages de son livre de métamorphoses. Il était tard et j'avais qu'une envie c'était de rester dormir avec lui. Sans aucun acte sexuel bien évidemment car j'avais peur de lui avouer ma virginité. Lui qui était si expérimenté ! Comment prendrait-il le fait que je ne sois pas doué et que je ne puisse pas lui donner autant de plaisir qu'il souhaiterait.

Je pensais à ça quand une de ses mains se posa sur la mienne. Si chaude et si douce... On ne se regarda pas mais le contact était si électrifiant que je su qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi ! De l'envie et du désir !

Puis vint le moment où je dû quitter sa chambre, vu l'heure tardive que ma montre affichait. Je le remerciais encore une fois de son hospitalité quand il me saisit une nouvelle fois la main. Je me laissais faire même quand il m'attira contre lui et qu'il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le goût de ce premier baiser avec Drago. Jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier.

J'avais gouté le fruit interdit. Je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière.

Et pourtant ce soir là, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains pour le repousser. Je suis parti presque comme un voleur après un dernier regard confus.

Je n'ai pas besoin de vous raconter ma nuit. Vous devez vous en doutez ! Blanche ! Très blanche elle fût ! Je crois ne jamais avoir autant pleurer de ma vie. Oui c'est pathétique je le reconnais. Mais je voulais Drago et je le savais innaccéssible à cause de Blaise. Et pourquoi mon serpentard n'arrêtait-il pas de me harceler ?

Le lendemain Drago était froid. Alors je me suis excusé de mon comportement et je lui ai avoué que j'avais eu peur de ce qui pourrait se passer. Je lui ai rappeller la présence de Zabini. Il eu un sourir peiné puis il m'emmena dans un couloir sombre. Je voulu protester mais c'était trop tard. Ses lèvres avaient déjà atteint les miennes. Il avait un goût de miel ce matin là.

Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux puis il m'a dit de le retrouvé dans ses appartements le soir même à 21heures, comme nous en avions pris l'habitude.

Il me pria de penser à rester dormir avec lui. J'ai acquiessé. Voilà la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Je me suis damné à jamais. Je me suis perdu.

Le soir j'y allais sans aucune affaire de révision. Avant de frapper à la porte je me suis tater à faire demi tour puis avait-il entendu mon arrivée car il a ouvert alors que j'allais rebrousser chemin.

Ron n'avait pas apprécié que j'aille coucher avec Malfoy. Je m'étais engueulé avec lui avant de quitter le dortoir des Griffondors. Il ne cessait de me rappeler que Drago sortait avec Blaise et que je devais attendre qu'ils rompent. C'est vrai, il avait raison, mais je ne pouvais plus attendre. Je le voulais pour moi mon beau blond. Et puis, je vous l'avoue, je me suis dit que si on passait une nuit ensemnble, ça déciderait certainement Drago à rompre avec Blaise pour me choisir, moi !

Vous vous doutez certainement que je me trompais !

Cette nuit là a été très courte. Nous nous sommes allongés sur son lit. Puis il s'est dévétu et est passé sous sa couette empreinte de son parfum. Je suis resté sur les draps jusqu'à ce qu'il m'invite à le rejoindre. J'ai hoté mon jean et ma chemise pour ne rester quand boxer. Je suis resté loin de lui. Et on a parlé encore et encore, jusque très tard dans la nuit. Nous nous sommes découverts. Nos passions étaient communes. Figurez vous que Drago aime l'Egypte, c'est aussi mon cas ! C'est juste un exemple biensûr car on se ressemblait plus que nous ne le pensions.

Puis mon malaise s'est accru quand il m'a prit dans ses bras. J'étais à la fois au paradis et en enfer. C'était le point de non retour. Mais étais-je vraiment prêt à le franchir ?

Je l'ai laisser faire. Ses mains ont commencé à parcourir mon corps. Elles ont d'abord flatté mon visage puis elles sont doucement descendues sur mon torse pour venir titiller mes tétons qui ont durci sous l'assaut de ces doigts experts. Il fallait que je lui avoue ma virginité. Ce que j'ai fait dans un élan de courage. J'avais tellement honte de moi...

Il ne fut en rien étonné. Il était même satisfait d'être ma première expérience. Il m'a embrassé et ses gestes se sont fait encore plus tendres. C'était si bon d'être dans ses bras. De se sentir vivre au creux de ses bras musclés et doux. Puis il m'a alors initié aux plaisirs de l'amour. Il ne m'a pas brusqué. Il ne m'a même pas dépucelé ce soir là. Il s'est contenté de me faire atteindre l'extase avec sa bouche. Oh oui, il savait y faire. Ce qui prouvait bien que je n'étais pas à la hauteur. Quand il a voulu que je touche son sexe j'ai refusé. J'avais peur... Idiot, hein ?

Mais quand il a pris mon sexe dans sa bouche et qu'il m'a fait jouir, toutes mes questions de sens moral se dissipèrent. C'était tellement bon et exitant !

Et voilà, s'en était fini. Plus de gardes-fous. Le lendemain matin j'ai osé lui posé la question qui me brulait les lèvres. La question de la mort qui tue ! Celle qui ne faut surtout pas poser au reveil !

Qu'allions nous faire désormais ?

Il m'a dit qu'il serait plus sage de tout arrêter mais qu'il n'en avait pas le courage. Apparemment je comptais pour lui. Je me suis surpris à espérer que dans la journée il avourait tout à Blaise mais le soir même il partait chez Zambini pour le weekend.

Mais je ne savais pas ! Biensûr je croyais au mensonge qu'il m'avait dit : il devait assistait à un stage à St mangouste ! Je l'ai cru puisque Drago voulait devenir médicomage.

Je l'ai laissé y aller. Trois jours plus tard nous nous sommes retrouvés tels des amants. J'avais hate de le retrouver...

Ron m'avait finalement compris, grâce à Hermione je suppose. Et il se mit à me soutenir dans mes moments noirs. J'avais perdu près de cinq kilos avec toutes ces conneries.

Mais quand j'ai retrouvé mon Drago et qu'il m'a fait sien en me disant ô combien il m'aimait je l'ai cru.

C'était la première fois que j'étais pénétré. Même si Drago m'avait bien préparé et que j'avais envie de lui, et bien j'ai quand même eu mal. Je me souviens ne pas lui avoir fait part de ma douleur. De lui même il l'a senti. Alors qu'il était éxité au plus haut point, mon amour s'est retiré pour atendre que je sois réellement près.

Quand je vous disais que Drago était tendre.

Je l'aimais tant à ce moment là. Ma vie était dénuée de tout soucis. Plus rien ne comptait pour moi que cet idylle que je vivais.

Comme vous vous en doutez, le rêve bien beau n'a pas perduré. Drago n'a jamais rompu avec Zambini. Nous étions tous les deux à vénérer notre blondinet, mais nous étions que deux pauvres cons. Surtout moi. Jamais je n'aurais du continuer à sortir, que dis-je , à baiser avec Malfoy.

Et lui qui me disait que c'était pas dans ses habitudes de tromper les gens qu'il aimait. Qu'il se sentait coupable mais que la situation était comme ça et qu'elle resterait telle tant que je n'y metterais pas fin.

Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je tenais trop à lui. Alors, j'ai laissé la situation s'enliser.

Un samedi après midi nous avions prévu d'aller à Près au Lard. On étais bien tous les deux. Il ne me teniat pas la main comme je l'aurais souhaiter mais il me regardait amoureusement. Et cela me suffisait. Nous allions rentrer chez Mme Rosmerta mais Drago fut rattraper par une main. C'était Blaise qui venait faire une visiste à mon serpentard. Drago encaissa la surprise et joua la parfaite innocence et le joie de revoir son amant. Et moi... Moi, je restais là, avec eux, entre eux ! Je voulais pleurer. A la première occasion j'ai trouvé une excuse pour me dérober. Je les ai laissé en amoureux. Blaise était heureux et me remercia de les laisser. A peine eu-je franchi la porte que je pleurais à chaudes larmes. J'ai tout explosé dans la Cabane Hurlante. Heureusement que j'avais un lieu pour me défouler car sinon, je crois que j'aurais fait un meurtre ! Drago aurait été ma cible première. Non, ça aurait été Blaise !

Et vous savez comment le blondinet m'a récupéré ? Le lundi matin, j'étais bien obligé de sortir de mon dortoir où j'étais resté cloîtré toute la veille. Malheureusement, j'avais un cours commun de potion avec les serpentards. Je voulais me faire porter pâle mais je ne pouvais pas. A la fin du cours, auquel je n'avais rien pu écouter, Drago m'a attrapé par la manche et m'a plaqué contre un mur après que tous les autres élèves étaient passés devant nous. Il avait passé une jambe entre les miennes et me maintenait les poignets plaqués contre le mur. J'avais beau essayer de me dégager de son étreinte je n'y arrivais pas. Alors les larmes ont commencé à couler sur mes joues et j'ai fait face. Je l'ai regardé avec mon regard le plus noir. Il s'est confondu en excuses en me disant qu'il avait voulu passer cette journée avec moi et non avec Blaise. Il ne savait pas que le serpentard avait prévu de lui rendre visiste. Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas me perdre. Qu'il m'aimait trop. Et il a commencé à m'embrasser. Et moi... Moi, j'ai encore passé l'éponge. J'entends déjà vos réaction. Mais je n'étais pas prêt à le laisser me quitter...

Qui était le plus désarmé face à cette situation ? Zambini qui était cocu sans même le savoir ? Moi qui me sentait coupable de trahir un ami et qui devait laisser partir mon blondinet dans les bras d'un autre chaque vendredi ? Ou Drago, lui qui manipulait tout son petit monde, me reconquérant d'un sourir ultra white et d'un ou deux mots tendres glissés à mon oreille ? Je vous le demande !

Au bout de quelque temps de cette routine, c'est à dire moi avec Drago la semaine, et Zambini avec lui le weekend, je me suis dit que ça pouvait pas durer comme ça éperdumment ! Drago allait bien choisir un de nous deux !

Mais non, il n'en fit rien et moi je pensais que vu qu'il me voyait plus souvent que Zambini, je le pensais sincérement ... qui me choisirait moi. En plus, je suis nettement plus concilliant avec Drago que Blaise ! Je ne cri jamais sur lui, je me laisse faire et je ne critique jamais son comportement de salaud avec nous ! Peut-être parce que son comportement me permet de le conserver !

J'ai commencé à cette période à comprendre que si une personne devait le quitter ce serait moi ! Zambini était l'amant officiel de Drago. Tout le monde connaissait leur relation alors que celle que j'entretenais avec lui était complétement invisible aux yeux de tout bon poudlardien ! Et je savais que, si je donnais un ultimatum à Drago pour choisir entre Blaise et moi, je savais qu'il ne me choisirait pas.

Ma solution pour le garder : accepter toutes ses frasques et qu'il me trompe.

Et puis les mois sont passés. Les diplomes sont arrivés, et toute la mascarade pour pas qu'on me surprenne dans les bras de Drago... Savez-vous ce que ça fait de tenir la main de la personne qu'on aime dans un couloir et que cette même personne vous lache comme si elle s'était brulé à votre contact tout simplement car un élève arrive en face de nous ? Ca fait mal. Très mal. On se demande ce qu'on est véritablement pour la personne aimée !

On se sent plus rien du tout. Une épine dans le pied de l'être que l'on chérit le plus. Je vous laisse imaginer la douleur si vous ne la connaissez pas vous même personnellement.

Bref, après Poudlard, mes ASPICS en poche comme tous les septièmes années, on était une très bonne promo , nous avons chacun pris des routes différentes. Sauf Ron et moi, qui travaillons au ministère. Ron assiste son père et dans six mois il prend sa relève en tant que chef du service de détournement des objets moldus. Hermione a repris Olivander's après le départ en retraite du vieux sorciers. Mon Drago est bien devenu médicomage. C'est un des plus prestigieux de St Mangouste. Il est au département des traumatismes physiques et pshycologiques magiques. Vu sa capacité élevée à créer des potions de son cru, qui sont toujours très efficaces, il a soigné de nombreuses victimes. Zambini est toujours dans son affaire à Edimbourg et malgrè la proximité des deux tourtereaux... ils ne se voient quasiment jamais.

Moi... Moi, et bien je suis devenu, sans grand étonnement possible, auror. Vu le faible nombre d'affaires en cours, à présent que tous les mangemorts sont soit à Azkaban, soit six pieds sous terre, je n'ai pas beaucoup de travail à faire. Je passe énormément de temps dans le bureau de Ron.

Nous faisons toujours les quatre cent coups ensembles. Nous avons presque la réputation au ministère que celle qu'avait Fred et Georges à Poudlard. On se méfie des blagues que l'on crée, jamais sans méchanceté évidemment ... !

Voilà ma vie ! Mais avant tout je suis toujours la troisiéme roue du carosse de monsieur Drago Malfoy. Si seulement il pouvait savoir comment je l'aime pour accepter une telle situation ! Je ne sais pas si parfois il se rend compte ! Je ne supporte plus de devoir sciemment le partageait avec un autre. Un autre que j'ai commençait à détester. Il me vole mon amour. Ma vie serait tellement plus simple si Zambini voulait bien laché Drago !

Mais non, les deux se voyent que pendant les vacances de Drago et apparemment ça leur suffit. Biensur ils s'envoient des hiboux. Heureusement que ni l'un ni l'autre ne possède de cheminée encore !

Et moi et bien je regarde l'envoie de leur correspondance sans rien dire.

Pourquoi ? Mais parceque j'aime Drago et je ne veux pas le laisser à Blaise !

Je sais que je me détruis dans cet amour impossible mais ça fait tellement de temps que ça dure comme ça que je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire évoluer ma vie.

Sauf depuis aujourd'hui. J'ai trouvé ma solution.

Voyez vous, je vis souvent dans l'appartement de Drago. Il aime bien que je sois avec lui. Mais des fois je me demande si ce n'est pas seulement pour pas qu'il se noie tous les soirs dans la solitude et le silence. Drago ne supporte pas être seul. Il n'aime pas se reveiller seul, il ne veut pas manger seul, il veut de la compagnie. Quand je suis sur une affaire et que je dois m'absenter pour une semaine ou plus, j'ai l'impression que Drago ne peut plus se passer de moi !

Mais quand il m'appelle Blaise par inadvertence... Ca me détruit. Et oui, ça lui est arrivé plusieurs fois ! Alors croyez vous que quand il me fait l'amour, il pense à moi ou à Zambini ? Et quand il baise Zambini, pense-t-il un peu à moi ? En tout cas c'est ce qu'il me laisse croire...

Je ne sais plus quoi penser ! J'ai l'impression qu'il aime ma présence mais il ne veut pas se séparer de Zambini.

Ce matin, avant que Drago ne transplane pour St Mangouste, il vida les poches de sa robe de sorcier. Une minuscule clé d'un cadena moldu était dans ses doigts. Vous savez ce genre de clé qu'on peut utiliser pour un journal intime... Il a posé l'objet sur le meuble du salon et il a transplané avant de m'embrasser encore une fois et ce fût un de ses sourirs charmeurs que je vis en dernier.

Cette clé ! Je savais ce que c'était ! Drago possède une male qui est toujours fermée. C'est un coffre ancien, un héritage familial je pense. Le bois est ouvragé et certaine parties du coffre sont recouvertes de cuir noir clouté. Un véritable coffre médiéval !

J'avais déjà voulu l'ouvrir pendant son absence...

Non, je ne fouille pas mais, après tout, j'ai bien le droit d'essayer de trouver des infos sur lui et Blaise ! Pour savoir si j'ai une chance d'éternité avec lui ? Non ? Vous n'auriez pas fait la même chose ?

Vous pensez ce que vous voulez de toute façon.

Cette male était fermée par des sorts que j'avais pu faire sauter aisément mais il y avait ce foutu cadena qui refusé de s'ouvrir alors j'avais osé demander à Drago ce que ce coffre contenait. Des parchemins importants me répondit-il ! L'héritage de sa famille !

Mais ce matin... A peine eu-t-il transplané que je me suis emparé de cette clé et j'ai ouvert ce coffre...

Mes yeux connaissent un flot intarrissable depuis que j'en ai découvert le contenu.

Drago a toujours aimé la photographie. Il a des appareils photos moldus, mais aussi magiques. Et je sais qu'il adore mon corps. Dès que je suis avec lui, il veut me photographier. Mais moi je suis résté le petit novice qu'il faut qu'il initie à chaque chose ! Et donc je n'arrive pas à poser correctement devant l'objectif sans être géné. Mais je pense qu'il apprécie le peu d'images qu'il a de moi ! Il m'en réclame sans cesse d'avantage et je sais que quand je ne suis pas chez lui il regarde mon corps se mouvoir sur les photographies sorcières.

Dans cette male...

Il y a toutes mes craintes de matérialisées. Sous mes yeux, sur des clichés moldus et magiques s'étalent des scènes d'amour de Drago et de Zambini. Le plus souvent c'est des photos de Blaise qui pose complétement nu pour Drago qui l'incite, toujours plus, à lui montrer sans retenu son corps. Des centaines de photos moldues où Zambini semble me narguer avec son corps parfait, avec son sexe tendu. Je ne suis pas mal mais je sais pertinnement que Drago a moins de photos de moi...

Les clichés qui me font le plus mal sont ceux où Blaise et Drago font l'amour. Ces images sont magiques et s'activent d'elles mêmes sous mes yeux embués de larmes. Je vois le sexe de Drago, celui la même qui me mène à l'orgasme, s'enfoncer encore et encore dans les fesses de Zambini.

Je vois aussi Blaise faire des fellations du tonnerre à mon ange blond.

Et Drago qui conserve ces trophés juste sous mes yeux. Toutes ces photos pornos...

Je les vois encore s'embrasser. Ca me fait tant de mal. Dès que je ferme les yeux j'ai l'impression de pouvoir entendre Zambini gémir et jouir sous les coups de butoir de Drago. Comment Drago peut-il me toucher après avoir fait jouir Blaise, et avoir joui en lui. C'est vrai que c'est une bête de sexe mais là... N'a-t-il donc aucun remord ? Est-il donc sans coeur ?

C'est trop, je craque totalement.

Ma vie m'échappe...

Et cette photo où Drago fait pénétré un de ses doigt dans le cul de l'autre emmerdeur... Il me fait la même chose. Il adore mon cul me dit-il souvent. Mais tant que Drago a un cul à pénétrer pour se décharger... J'ai l'impression que ça lui suffit. Peu importe lequel est-ce !

Je deviens grossier mais tant pis ! De toute façon, ma décision est prise. Ce qui va me manquer le plus c'est le contact avec la peau de mon adoré ! Elle est si douce. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai l'impression de sentir sa délicate odeur. Ma peau réagit à cette idée, j'ai la chaire de poule.

Il sait pourtant être si gentil avec moi...

Mais c'est fini. Ca fait maintenant deux heures que je ressasse tous ces souvenirs. Certes je suis bien quand je suis dans les bras de mon blondinet mais je ne peux pas vivre continuellement comme ça, et accepter qu'il me trompe à tout bout de champ. Mais je sais que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui non plus. Je n'ai plus qu'une seule solution.

Est-ce bien son parfum que je sens au travers de la pièce ?

Oui, c'est là, sur l'oreiller avec lequel il dort. J'ai l'impression que toute la pièce est imprégnée de cette odeur qui flatte mes narines. Je crois que c'est l'eau de toilette que je lui est offert à Noël. Oui, c'est ça. Il l'a met tous les jours. Il me dit que comme ça je suis à chaque instant avec lui.

La met-il aussi quand il va chez Blaise ?

Je jette encore un oeil sur les photos animées que j'ai toujours dans la main. Je me dégoute d'avoir fouillé. Si je n'avais rien vu, peut-être que j'aurai eu moins mal...

Non, il faut en finir...

Mon seul lien avec la vie est celui que j'ai avec Drago. Ron et Hermione viennent d'avoir une petite Léogane. Elle est toute mignonne mais elle m'a volé un peu mon meilleur ami. Je comprends maintenant ce que Ron a pu éprouvé quand je l'ai abandonné au profit de mon serpentard !

On m'a aimé car j'avais été celui qui avait survécu, puis parceque j'ai été celui qui a tué Voldemort... Mais maintenant j'ai sombré dans l'oubli. Plus personne ne s'interresse à moi. Biensûr j'ai encore quelque considération de mes semblables mais... Je suis seul.

Plus pour longtemps. Je sens le froid qui lentement s'insinue en moi. Ce mal a commencé par mon coeur mais maintenant je le sens dans tous le corps. Sauf sur mes poignets. Je sens ce liquide chaud qui continue de se devérser hors de mon corps. Je ne vois plus sa couleur. J'ai tellement vu de sang pendant la guerre que pour moi, dorénavant, l'hémoglobine est noire !

Je tiens toujours cette maudite photo où Blaise léche avidemment le sexe tendu de mon Drago. Non, de Drago tout court. Je rennonce à lui.

Ca y est Blaise ! Tu l'as pour toi tout seul et tu ne t'es même pas battu une seconde pour l'avoir ! Alors que moi...

Je sens la vie s'échapper de mon corps. Je ne pensais jamais me donner la mort pour un homme qui, je pense, ne m'a jamais réellement aimé. Il a joué avec mes sentiments et a bien préservé les siens. L'amour rend vraiment aveugle.

Je commence à suffoquer.

Je sais que ce n'est plus qu'une question de secondes avant de retrouver mes parents.

Mes doigts se portent sur l'anneau que Drago m'a offert pour nos trois ans ensembles. Je relis une dernière fois l'inscription qui fait le tour du bijou en or blanc, au milieu du sang qui le tache :

_A toi pour toujours_

Mais qu'ai-je donc fait...

**FIN**


End file.
